Talking Wiki on Fandom Wiki:Style Guide
The Talking Wiki has a style guide that everybody should follow. Neat pages help users navigate the page easier and enchances a better reading experience for them. Editing is mostly done with the Classic editor. Article Structure One of the most important parts of wiki editing is how to structure an article. The structure is a powerful thing: it dictates what information the reader reads and when he or she reads it. It can influence what people contribute, where it goes, and how it might be written. Structure has the power to inform or confuse the same way good or bad writing does. Keep a well structured article, and you're more likely to have a high quality one. Organize sections in an article in a hierarchical structure like you would an outline. Keep it logical, but feel free to forsake strict logic for readability. Wherever possible, try to have an introduction for each section. Just like the article as a whole, the section should start with an introduction and then have its subsections below it. Try using a shallow structure rather than a deep one. Too many sections also lead to a confusing or an unreadable article. Above all, keep your layout consistent. The following sections will offer some good advice on keeping the article pages clean, consistent, and clear. They are presented in the order in which they should appear in an article. 1. Itembox For each item, there is an itembox which shows the item's properties on the right side. It is usually created by the admins. Normal users are free to add them, though. The itembox uses Template:Item. 2. Item Description Right below the Itembox, comes the item description which is used with 3. Item's Information Then there is the additional infos, such as when the item was added to the game, it's utility, effects. Headers shouldn't be added for this section. 4. Recipe Then, comes the item's recipe. You have to use one of the templates found here. If you can't find the right template, simply write how the item is obtained. Uses the header Recipe for it. 5. Additional Item Properties This section contains item properties found by wrenching the item, such as : *''This item can only be used in World-Locked worlds.'' *''This item can't be destroyed - smashing it will return to your backpack if you have room!'' Use In-Game Descriptions for the header. 6. Trivia (Optional) Put trivial things to this section, such as extra information. Remember to always use bullets! The header for this section should be named Trivia too. 7. Gallery (Optional) If you have pictures of the item itself (not description!), you can display them in a gallery like this: MyImage.jpg|Caption Under the Image 8. Video (Optional) Add a related video or two to a page if you have one. Use the header Video. Language and Grammar Though the readers and editors of may speak many varieties of English, standard American English spelling, grammar, punctuation, and word usage is mandated here. However if any items use British words in its words and name, the British one is the one to be preserved. Additional Notes *You don't have to put the item's recipe twice in the article. (for example, using Tomcats template, then rewriting the recipe in the additional item properties. *You don't have to write the rarity of the item aswell, as the Itembox already has it. *If you think a page is not necessary or vandalism, simply use .